After All the Pain
by Shai Hoff
Summary: When a major life change happens you have to be willing to change with it. How will Jenny change when a stranger shows up at her door?  How will this individual change everything? Will be very Jibbs, Mibbs for tension building. Please Review, 1st story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so here is chapter 1 of my first story. This is taking place in season 4, just after Gibbs returns from his hiatus. Please review!

Jennifer Sheppard sat in the study of her Georgetown home. Slowly she sipped at a glass of bourbon looking over files. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she said aloud "Case Agent". He was the last person she wanted to be thinking about right now. The past few months had been hard on her. First he almost dies, then she finds out about Shannon and Kelly, next he retired to Mexico, and now he was back with the agency. She put down the file and opened a desk drawer removing a photograph. It is the one Jethro gave her, of her in Serbia. She sighed as she refilled her glass. Taking another sip, her eyes started to tear up. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was only eight o'clock. She wondered why she had insisted on working at home this evening, it was turning out to be a disaster. Suddenly he doorbell broke the melancholy silence of the house. She got up from her chair, wiping away the tears as she walked to the door. She opened the door to a young girl maybe eleven or twelve, with an older woman standing behind her. The girl was very pretty, maybe five feet tall, strawberry blonde hair fell in loose curls just past her shoulders, and she had amazing green eyes. " Are you Jennifer Sheppard?" asked the girl. " Yes, I am. Um... Can I help you with something?" asked Jenny. "Yes, you can indeed" replied the girl with a smile, while the woman behind her remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am sick at home today so I decided to start putting up more chapters. Please do not forget to review!

* * *

"Please come in." said jenny with an apprehensive smile. She closed the door behind them and showed them to her study. The girl and older woman took their seats in front of her desk. Jenny spoke first, "So you know who I am, but my I ask who you are?". The girl gave a smile " Of course, how rude of me. I am Eliza Dallenger but I prefer Liza, and this is my nanny Rose." Rose smiled and nodded at Jenny who then went on with the conversation "So, Liza, what can I help you with?". Liza smiled " Well, um, needed to ask you some questions about your family". Jenny sat silently, what on earth was this girl going to ask about? " All right, what do you need to know?" Jenny questioned leaning forwards. "So, I am adopted, and my parents are away a lot of the time. I have a lot of nannies and I am home schooled so I find other ways to fill my time. So I hired a PI a few months ago to see what, if anything, he could find about my birth parents". Stopping for a moment she reached into the bag she carried and took out a folded piece of paper handing it to Jenny.

Jenny took the paper and opened it. It was a birth certificate from DC. As she read further she saw the words she never thought she would see again. Next to the line reading Mother's Name it said Jennifer Shepard.

* * *

Everything came back to her in a flood of memories. In 1993 she was seeing a man in the Navy. He was Petty Officer Brendan Hughes. In August of that year he shipped out and two weeks later she discovered she was pregnant. She remembered how scared she had been. She was young and did not know what to do. She decided to keep the baby and make a life with Brendan.

In September of that same year she got a knock on the door one Saturday morning. When she answered it there was a navy representative there he confirmed her name and muttering and apology walked away. Brendan was dead, he had died in action in the middle east. She clearly remembered that being the moment she decided she could not raise a child on her own, and decided to give her unborn child up for adoption.

In April of 1994 she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who already had a family waiting for her. The name now clear in her head: Richard and Diana Dallenger.

* * *

After a long silence Jenny looked up at Liza. She sat there patiently looking like she was analyzing Jenny's reaction. Jenny got up and went around to the other side of the desk. Liza stood as Jenny took her in a warm embrace. Her daughter was home.

"How on earth did you manage to pay a PI?" asked Jenny pulling away from the hug. Liza laughed " Well my parents are really rich, so I get a lot of allowance and gift money. I just saved up". Jenny looked at her in astonishment, "Your only twelve, and besides that I had a closed adoption". Liza stepped back "Well he is a really good PI, and I am a very determined person. Are you mad?" asked asked. Jenny took a breath, "No I am not mad, this is all just a shock". Liza looked at her "Listen, I can leave if you want. This was a bad idea, I am sorry".

Jenny turned to face the girl. "No, this is good. I am really glad you are here. I think we have a lot to talk about".


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took soooo long. I have been so busy at school and had no time. I think I had in the past 2 weeks 10 or so quizzes and tests. Well here is the new chapter. I have no homewor this weekend so I will be putting up maybe 2 or 3 chapters.

* * *

Jenny sat in her bedroom and looked at the clock beside her. Only 4:45 am, why did time have to pass like molasses? She had asked Liza and Rose to stay the night so that they could spend time talking. They had gone to bed around midnight after hours of talking.

The night had revealed a lot about Liza. To Jenny's surprise she was just like her. Liza was very smart and very dedicated. She, like her mother, set high goals and worked hard to reach them. As Jenny sat contemplating all of this new information she heard a faint knock on the door. She whispered " Come in" and saw Liza open the door. " Sorry, did I wake you up?" asked the girl. Jenny smiled at Liza and replied " No. no I was awake. Come over here.". Liza walked over to the bed and sat next to her mother.

* * *

"Now," started Jenny " why are you not asleep? Aren't you at all tired?" she questioned. Liza giggled " No, all this has been to exciting and I can't sleep. I was wondering if just we could talk for a little while? You know, without Rose?". Jenny was thrilled for she had been hoping for some alone time as well.

" I wanted to explain something to you, because I think that you should know why I tracked you down". Jenny looked at the young girl wondering what the reason could be. " My adopted parents are Patricia and Robert Dallenger, and we live in Calabasas California. We have a lot of money. Both of my parents are plastic surgeons and well known ones. Anyways the problem is they are so busy with work and their social lives that it is like I do not exist. I have been raised by nannies since I was adopted." explained Liza in strained tones.

"So, why did you want to come to find me" asked Jenny. Liza looked down then back at Jenny " well" she began, " I was watching television one night and it was covering the story of this girl who was readopted by her birth mom. I know this is a ridiculous request and I will not be hurt if you say no. However, will you look into adopting me?" Jenny just sat silently staring at Liza. What was she supposed to do. She had always loved her daughter and now that she was here it was so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised I have dedicated my weekend to writing. If you have any ideas or comments please sent me a message and please review for they make me happy!

* * *

Jenny searched for they words she wanted to say; " I... um... I think that... Don't you... ugh. What about your parents?" she finally asked. "I think that they really want you to stay with them. I do not think it would be possible." she informed her daughter. Liza looked at her, " Yeah they would miss me soo much." she said in a sarcastic tone of voice. She held her mom's hand and looked her in the eye, "Please, I really need this. You do not now how much.".

Jenny looked at Liza, " I need to use the washroom, I will be right back.". She moved away from the bed to her bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she splashed some cold water on her face. She had only know her daughter for a few hours and she already had such a strong connection with her. She could tell that Liza meant everything she said, so how could she not do something.

Then her work came to mind. She worked long hours and... she stopped herself. How could she even go through with this. Liza's adopted parents would most likely not allow it to happen. As she looked in the mirror she saw how she looked. Tired, rundown, and yes, lonely. Maybe trying this would be good for her.

* * *

She walked out of the bathroom to find her room empty. She glanced around and called quietly "Liza, where did you go?". She left her room and glanced in the room she had given to the girl; empty. Where did she go, Jenny asked herself. She walked swiftly down the stairs and entering her office saw Liza sitting in a patio chair outside. Jenny stepped outside to let the cool late summer air hit her skin. Liza turned to look at her, turning away quickly.

* * *

" Hey" said Liza not even turning to face her. Jenny took a seat beside her and looked at her daughter. " It is not going to be easy, at all. However I think that this might be worth it, and if you are as unhappy as you say you are, I can't let it go on.". Liza turned to her with a huge smile on her face; "Really, you will do this for me?". Jenny nodded and Liza jumped to embrace her. Tears began to fill Liza's eyes as she muttered thanks and praise. One thing she said Jenny paid extra attention to it was " you have no idea the importance of what you just did for me.", but she did.

* * *

A few hours later Jenny and Liza were sitting at breakfast across form an attorney. Ryan Kalettan was one of the most powerful attorneys in DC and Jenny had hired him to take on her case. "Well, if a private termination of adoption does not work we can go to court and seek biological custody on the grounds of unfit parenting. It will not be an easy case, and we will need a sympathetic jury." explained Ryan as Jenny listened. She looked at Liza then at the lawyer, "We are willing to take that risk.".

Ryan sat back and sighed. He took a moment before speaking, " Alright then, first thing to do is set up a meeting with the adoptive parents. Then we can decide our course of action.". Jenny and Liza nodded and finished their meal with only small talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so here is the new chapter. I promise that over thanksgiving there will be a lot more updates.**

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no! What the hell where you thinking? I will not stand for this you are going home now! Do you hear me, now!" Patricia Dallenger screamed in the office of Ryan Kalettan, Jen's attorney. Mr. Kalettan stood up " Mrs. Dallenger will you please take your seat so we can talk this through?". Scowling she obeyed and let Mr. Kalettan finish. " Now when you signed the adoption papers you agreed to meet certain standards legally set in place by Ms. Shepard. You to date have not meet those standards." he explained, "We believe that because of you busy schedules that your daughter is suffering.".

Everyone sat silently as he continued on this rampage, " We also have to face the fact that your daughter was so unhappy she ran away. " . At this point again Mrs. Dallenger stood up, " What are you talking about she was with her nanny!" . Seeing it was not worth calming her down again Mr. Kalettan stood up and screamed right back at her " She is not a legal guardian, you did not know where she was. Legally that id running away. Do I make myself clear? I recommend that you get your lawyer out here because court date is next month. As for now the court has ruled that your daughter will remain with Ms. Shepard.".

Jen smiled as she walked out of the office. Hand in hand with Liza she knew this was the start of a new family for her.

* * *

**2 months later**

It had been the best few weeks of her life. She had her daughter again for the court had ruled in her favor, Liza was about to start at a new school, work was good ,and for the most part the case avoided media coverage. She realized that maybe it was time she came out to the agency about her daughter.

"Mom, how about this? Does it look ok?" asked Liza standing at the doorway in skinny black jeans and a loose green peasant blouse setting of the red in her hair. Jen smiled, " You look beautiful baby.". She grabbed her keys and they headed out the door. On their way Jen went over everyones names and positions, especially team Gibbs. Quietly she pondered what Gibbs would say. After all she felt so hurt a few months ago he never mentioned his daughter, and now surprise she has one to.

They entered the building and headed over to team Gibbs. Upon entering Jen spoke, " my I speak with you all in my office, along with Ducky and Abby?". Gibbs looked over and looked back to his work replying with a short yes. Liza was near the front door waiting with cynthia, for they were to come in after Jen informed them.

Once the team entered the office Jenny had them sit around the table. " I have some news for all of you." she started. Backing up to the door she continued to speak, " I have someone I want you all to meet. She is very special to me. This will be... a shock to you all but.." she opened the door.

Liza stepped into the office. " This is my daughter Liza everyone" Jen spoke as the team gathered to say hello. Abby was the most friendly giving the girl a huge back snapping hug. "Ohhhh, so col! We have a minnie director now to." she . After a brief outline of the story the team returned to work. Liza went with Abby to the lab, and Jen sat in her office getting to work.

She had not finished much before she heard the slam of a door she new all to well. " Alright Jethro, what is it?" she asked upon his entering. He just stood there for a moment and then spoke, " Why? Why did you not tell me?". She angrily stood up and responded " The same reason that you did not tell me about Kelly, she was gone it did not matter. I did not think I would have to tell you!". Calming down he continued "Fine, but I mean through the whole court process and all what did you not tell me? I could have been there for you as I am sure you needed it.". She looked at him "I was fine, and you stress me out so it would not have been any help. Now I have to get back to work, and so do you." pointing to the door she sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, so this update is for Tempe4Booth, redorchild23, and AliviaAlise. Thanks for your reviews. I will try to update more often. Keep the feedback coming, I love it!

She could not believe that it was already November. Overall the past months had been quiet. A large portion of the silence to do the fact that Gibbs would not speak to her. After their first argument it was not too bad but she had to open her mouth again. A navy officer had been unburied and left in a house. When Gibbs was talking to her about it she mentioned how he had never told her the truth about his family when they were together in Paris. He just shot back saying she had not been honest with him, and he could be upset too.

Liza was sitting on the couch in her mom's office doing homework. She would go to NCIS after school sometimes to get work done and see everyone. She had been sitting silently until her mom let out a sigh. She spoke up, " Ok Mom, what is going on? That is like the fifth time you have sighed in the past fifteen minutes.".

Jen looked at her daughter and returning to work replied that it was nothing and that Naomi was on her way to pick her up.

It was already after 10 when Jen got home. She had to have an emergency meeting with Sec-Nav on the phone and it had taken much longer then expected. When she waled into the house she first went upstairs to check on Liza and seeing she was asleep went to find Naomi. However walking into the kitchen she got a shock.

"Jethro?" she looked in astonishment, "What are you doing here?" she asked. Getting up he replied, " Naomi had an emergency and had to leave, she could not reach you so she called me and asked if I could come over.". Jen gave a weak smile, " Thanks for coming over, I hope it was not any trouble.". He laughed," Naa, she's a great kid Jen, you are really lucky.". As he walked past her she grabbed his arm, " Jethro I want to apologize to you. I was a complete bitch to you when I said all that stuff, and I did not mean it. You had your reasons for keeping it a secret and so did I.".

He looked at her for a moment then leaning down kissed her on the cheek. " I am sorry to. See you in the morning" he whispered in her ear and left. Jen just stood for a moment. "Shit, why did he have to go and do that, jackass." she said aloud to herself. The truth was she still really cared for him, she was no longer mad at him and then he kissed her. She was really in deep now.

"City engineers traced the disturbance to an underground power node, back traced the source they found this" Mcgee explained as he led Gibbs down a tunnel under the streets of DC. As they entered a man with a plaid shirt and one eye missing laid out on the floor. Tony spoke, " Hey Boss, meet Marine officer Major John Mcguire. At least that is what his ID says. You know its kind of hard with the one eye.". Gibbs examined the crime scene responding "Yeah, well where is the missing one?". Looking around tony replied " Your guess is as good as mine."

" Toxicology report, I heard about Ducky's unexplained hypathermia, I can explain it." Abby said as she and Gibbs walked to one of her computers. She continued, " I found traces of three quindoclide anal bensoldae in Major Mcguire's blood. Nato calls it BZ gas we call it Agent Buzz." It was a chemical weapon.

Standing in front of Jenny's desk was Gibbs and Army CID Lt. Col. Hollis Mann. "Testing it for what?" Jenny asked. "It's a chemical weapon." Gibbs said, stepping closer to her desk. "Take a guess."

"I meant do you have anything specific." Jenny clarified. "A date, a target?". "No, nothing yet." Mann replied, also moving closer to her desk. Jen watched as she did this feeling a little uncomfortable around her. "Is there any hard Intel that Sharif is planning an attack?" Jenny asked. "You mean other than the dead guy in our morgue?" Gibbs asked in a rude tone forcing Jenny to shoot a look at him. "If you're worried about the lack of chatter…" Mann started only yo be cut off by Gibbs finishing "Don't.". "Last time Sharif planned an attack, there was zero uptick." Mann stated matter-of-factly. After a moment of silence Jen said what they all were thinking "He certainly proved last time that he was a pro at flying beneath our radar.". "Yes, but even if he's planning on not using that gas himself…" Mann started again only to be cut off by Gibbs, "He'll sell it to someone else. Someone who will.". Jen looked at them and looking back down at her paper said "Homeland Security certainly loves nonspecific threats." "So how are we going to handle this? Our investigations have merged, who's going to take the lead?" Mann asked. Jenny smiled , "You'll be working under Agent Gibbs. Your boss and I flipped a coin for it. Is that a problem?" Jenny asked, her gaze on the blonde. "No problem.I'm jusy uh.." Mann said with a small nod, "used to being on top" Gibbs said. Mann continued "In command yes. I've worked with Agent Gibbs before and I'm happy to again.". "Good." Jenny said and returning to work slid her glasses onto her nose. She watched as they left her office. Something was going on there.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so my Thanksgiving was a little crazier then I had expected, however I got some inspiration. I will try to update more often. From now on the story will be a little more in depth and a bit more inappropriate. Just, younger readers, please be aware of that fact. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Also I just realised that I never wrote that some of my inspiration for moments in the story and that title came from the song "After All" by saving Abel.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in his basement working on his boat while drinking bourbon. Drinking it from a coffee mug that had been siting in the basement he felt a slight burning as it went down his throat. Picking up the sander he returned to work on his newly started masterpiece.

After a few minutes he heard his front door open and footsteps cross the house to his basement door. It opened with a dull squeaking sound.

"Hello Jethro." said Jenny Shepard as she descended the stairs. "Jen." he simply stated while turning to face her, "What are you doing here?" he asked as she approached him.

She was wearing a grey above the knee pencil skirt with a tight dark blue button down which had the sleeves neatly folded below her elbow and was unbuttoned enough to see clevage along with four inch dark blue heels. Her short flame red hair set off by the colors of her clothing. He thought that she looked very sexy. At the same time in his jeans and his old grey NIS shirt she thought the same.

Smiling at his surprise she sat down on a stool next to where Jethro was working. " I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." she said as he put down the tool he held and turned to face her leaning on the frame of the boat.

Jen started, " Liza has really come to like you and the team so I was going to have a thanksgiving dinner with everyone and it would mean a lot to her if you come. So, you can think about it, but I hope you decide to come." she smiled.

"She sees you like a dad you know. You are really good to her and she likes having you around. She thinks that your funny and that your boat is cool." explained Jen. "After all that she has been through it is nice to have so many people that care for her so much. I just thought that you should know that" she said smiling.

Jethro looked at her and replied "Sure, I'll be there.". "Great, Liza will be really happy." she said as she got up off the stool to leave. As she reached the stairs she turned back to him, "Night Jethro" she said and then climbed the stairs.

* * *

As she walked up the stairs Jethro got up and followed her calling her name. Catching up to her near the front door he spoke, " Geeze Jen, who knew you could move that fast in heels.". Letting out a small laugh she replied " You learn something every day. What is it?".

He smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed him around the neck and then worked her fingers into his grey hair.

Pushing her against the wall their kisses grew more passionate and hard. His hands traveled down to the hem of her skirt pulling it up as she kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around him. Picking her up he carried her to the couch and laid her down.

Climbing on top of her she grabbed the grey material of his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss for only a moment. Finding the buttons of her tight shirt he started to undo them and remove her shirt.

Breaking their kiss she kissed down his neck, his chest and his stomach. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs. Returning to his lips he reached down and unzipped her skirt, pulling it off her. The only thing separating them were their under clothes.

She could feel him getting hard as he pushed against her. His hand went to her chest and massaged her. He listened to her moaning in his ear. Her hand traveled into his boxers to stroke him. Finally she could not wait any longer.

"God damn Jethro, can you fucking get to it already?" she moaned in his ear. She wanted him, all of him. Once all their clothes were gone he slipped into her. She finally felt complete again, as she curled up in his arms.

Breathing heavily she whispered to him, " Jethro, I am sorry for leaving you back in Paris.". He let out a small laugh "Damn Jen, who cares now. We are together now, and I promise that it will not change." he said flipping over her. She let out a small gasp of air as he settled on top of her and kissed her. He looked at her, "I love you Jen" he said. She smiled and pulled him in and with surprising strength turned him over so she was on top. " I love you too" she said as they felll asleep in each others arms.

* * *

She shifted as the alarm went off. She opened her eyes to a warm bed. As she came around she realized she was alone, in her bed, in her home.

She recounted the nights events. She had indeed gone to Jethro's house to invite him to dinner and he had indeed accepted. However when she had tried to leave and he met her at the door all he had done was thanked her.

Everything else had been a dream. As she sat up with the alarm sill ringing she picked up the clock. "God damn it" she cursed as she threw the clock across the room watching it crumble against the wall. She wished that everything had been true. She wished that she had not woken up alone like always, feeling sad. All she wanted was to go back in time to Paris and not make the decision to leave him. After all the pain she had gone through with leaving him, she could not believe that she was falling for him again.

She heard feet run across the hall and Liza burst through the door of her mothers room. "Mom, what was that? Are you ok?" she asked jumping onto the bed. Quickly she turned away to wipe the tears from her eyes. Turning back to her daughter she gave the girl a hug, then sat up straight.

"Sorry hun, I.. um... was woken up from a dream by the alarm and just reacted." stated Jenny patting her daughters messy bun that was on the top of her head. Liza gave her mother a quizzical look, however with her mothers reassuring glance accepted the answer.

"Since I am up early, can we go to Starbucks for breakfast?I really want hot chocolate and some of that coffee cake." stated the young girl with a smile. Jenny smiled, "Of course honey, go get ready" replied Jenny. "Oh honey but before you do, I went to Gibbs's house last night. He said that he would like to come to dinner on thanksgiving." she informed her daughter knowing the news would make her happy, even if she was now uncomfortable with it. Liza smiled, "Really, oh, that is great! It waill be so much fun! I cannot wait!" cheered the girl.

Liza scampered off to get ready and Jenny got out of bed and walked to the wall with a small garbage can picking up the pieces of the clock. Throwing them away she started to get ready for her day, which with no doubt she knew whould be a long one.

After her shower she contemplated what to do. She did not think she could handle being at work and seeing Jethro after her dream. She decided after a minute that she would go, after all she had a video conference with sec-NAV and if she did not go to work Jethro would get suspicious. He somehow always knew when something was up, and there was no way to stop him from investigating. That was one thing that made him a great agent.

* * *

She dropped Liza off at school after their breakfast and headed to NCIS. She parked her black 2005 honda civic in the parking garage and walked to the elevator. As she stepped in and the doors started to close a hand appeared in between the doors. As they reopened she saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs step in next to her.

"Just my fucking luck" she thought to herself. " Mornin' Jen" greeted Jethro in a chipper tone. Without even turning to him she nodded, " You seem happy this morning.". He smirked "Ha, I guess" he replied as the doors opened and they stepped out.

She quickly walked away from him to the stairs leading to the catwalk and to her office. Gibbs stared as she did this thinking her behavior very strange. Although it was Jen that was acting that way so he ignored it and walked to his desk.

She stopped at the top of the stairs to look back at him. How was she supposed to this. She could barely be in the elevator neat to him for the not even one minute ride from the ground floor to the main floor. Now she also had Thanksgiving to worry about. She just had to remember that it was fot Liza, that was all that mattered.

* * *

" Hi ya boss." greeted Tony DiNozzo as Gibbs entered the bullpen. Tony's greeting was quickly followed by two more, one from McGee, and one from Ziva. "Gibbs," spoke Ziva as she stood up and approaced his desk, " Will you be attending dinner at the directors house on Thanksgiving. I am making some food and would like to know how much to supply." she finished with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Gibbs replied. Tony stood up at his desk with an almots astonished look on his face, "Really Boss, you're coming?" he asked. Gibbs turned to him, "Yeah, well unless you got a problem with it DiNozzo" he said in a sarcastic tone. Tony replied witha quick "No boss." and returned to his work.

Ziva smirked at Tony. "Well I am glad to hear it Gibbs. The more the mariner." she said walking back to her own desk. McGee smiled, "Uh, Ziva. The saying is the more that marrier" he informed her. Looking deep in thought Ziva replied " Well that makes much more sense. thank you McGee.". Gibbs smiled as he watched his team.

He looked up to the catwalk where he saw Jen watching him. She, noticing the shift in his attention, quickly turned and entered her office. He knew that something was bugging her, he just wondered what it was.

He knew that Jen was a private person and that she did not share her personal feelings, especially not with him, but this was different. Over the past few weeks things had been good between them and then this? Gibbs stood up "I'll be back, get to work." he said to the team as he left that bullpen and went up the stairs headed to the dirctors office.


	8. Chapter 8

So. I had pretty much abandoned this story for the time being because school and life just got in the way. Any who... thanks to messages from JiBbS-tIvA4eVs the story will go on! So I will work on updating this more often too. Please review!

-Shai

* * *

Gibbs stormed past Cynthia's desk ignoring any comment she made and walked into the directors office. As he slammed the door behind him she looked up from her desk, "Jethro we just got here there cannot already be something pissing you off and you look pissed off." she said as she returned her attention to the computer screen. He smirked, " Well, Jen I'm just wondering what I have done this time to piss you off, because I did it in record time.". She looked at him again and removed her glasses, " I am not pissed. I have a lot of work to do and I would like you to leave." He only stepped closer to her desk, and she only scooted back and stood up. She stared at him, "Jethro I am not in the mood for your normal bull. Please get the hell out of my office." At that moment his cell phone rang in answering he he left her office. Jen again sat down in her seat mumbling thank God under her breath.

* * *

It was thanks giving day and Jen had spent her whole day in the kitchen with Noeimi and Liza cooking the meal. They had prepared a huge turkey with stuffing, twice baked potatoes, and an amazing cranberry sauce with some orange juice and rhine in it. Ziva was to bring some veggie dishes, Ducky was bringing a salad and bread, and Abby was bringing desert.

Jen had picked out a simple black dress that reached her knees and paired it with a gold three quarter length sweater, and a pair of black heels. Her short red hair was tucked behind her ears. She was standing in her bathroom finishing her make up as Liza walked in behind her. She had her hair braided to one side over her shoulder. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green above the knee dress that had a poofy skirt and a tighter bodice. The dress had a simple collar of a ruffle that covered her shoulders. Jen turned to look at her, " Baby you look beautiful." Liza giggled and blushed " Thanks mom, you do too." As they started down the stairs the front door rang.

Liza was the first to reach the door. She pulled it open to reveal Ducky who was carrying a bowl of salad and behind him his mother with the bread. He smiled at the girl " Well hello Liza, happiest thanksgiving, we are so glad you are here." he kissed the top of her head. Liza giggled " Me too Ducky, me too. Hello Ms. Mallard. I do not know if you remember me my name is Liza. Thank you for coming." The elderly woman smiled at the little girl and patted her on the head. Her eyes then went to Jenny who was standing next to the stairs greeting Ducky. "Donald!" screeched the old woman " Are you screwing her?" she question him hobbling over. He rolled his eyes " No mother, this is Jennifer, she is the director. " he looked at Jen apologetically. The old woman came up to Jen " Show me your panties, you can always ell a woman's intentions by her panties." she said in a lower voice. " Mother, do stop it." he said taking the bread away from her. Jen blushed if that were true, she is one who would not have the best intentions. She had spent a lot of her week avoiding Gibbs, by the 4th day she could not handle it and she called him into her office. She knew that he would be pissed if she said sorry so she just told him she hoped he could still make it and that there was going to be tons of food, more than enough so he did not have to bring anything. She had also had "the dream" again.

* * *

More people began to arrive, Tim, Abby, Ziva, all bringing various dishes and foods. The house was filling with delicious smells. Tony arrived and was less than thrilled to see that Ms. Mallard was also at the party. When he introduced himself to Ms. Mallard she immediately pointed out that he was Italian and that he must be a Jiggilo. Everyone laughed except for Tony and Ms. Mallard. The party was in full swing there was music playing, everyone was talking and Tony and Ducky were taking turns dancing with Liza. Finally the door bell rang and Jen went to open it. Her heart almost stopped when she did. There on the other side stood Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Hollis Mann. There was a silence for a minute Jen faked a smile... " Hi, glad you could make it. Come on in." Gibbs walked in nodding at her, more surprisingly Hollis greeted her with a warm embrace and wished her a Happy thanksgiving.

Everyone went quiet as she and Gibbs walked into the living room. Liza screamed " Gibbs!" she ran and hugged him as he picked her up. Seeing behind him she screamed again " Holly! I did not know you were coming!" Gibbs put her down and she embraced the other woman. Everyone else in turn greeted them both and Jen retreated into the kitchen. Gibbs walked in behind her " Her plans cancelled, family emergency. Besides Liza adores her and you said there was plenty of food." jen turned to him " Did I say anything? No it is fine. Not get out there I need to finish getting some food together. He placed a bottle of wine on the counter and walked out.

She knew it was not good that Hollis had spent time around Liza. She was almost always around when Gibbs watched Liza or she stayed at his house. Oh God, she was acting like a jealous teenager. She put the thought aside as she finished getting the turkey out of the oven and plating the food which Ziva came in to help with. Soon everyone was around the table as Jen brought out all the food. She sat down and everyone began to serve themselves. There was plenty of food, and all of it delicious. However they all managed to save room for pie. There was Pumpkin and Pecan, Jen was not normally a fan of Pumpkin but it was Liza's favorite so she had made it.

* * *

Jen began to clear the table and Hollis, and the other women began to help. Jen smiled " No, No, I have it. You can all go relax." They all retreated into the living room to continue their conversations. Once jen was done in the kitchen she walked to the door and saw Liza curled up between Hollis and Gibbs laughing. " Hey Liza, what are you thankful for?" asked Ziva from the chair next to the couch. Liza smiled " I am thankful to be here with all for you." Hollis smiled " I think that we all feel the same sweetie." Everyone nodded in agreement. Again Jen felt the anger brewing inside her. She had to admit it to herself... She hated Hollis Mann, for having Gibbs, and for caring about her daughter.

It was not until almost 11 that everyone was leaving, apart from Ducky and ms. mallard who left soon after dinner. Thankfully everyone picked up a bit so the house was clean and there was nothing to worry about. Jen stood at the door as everyone left. Hollis tapped her on the shoulder " Thank you for being so welcoming, dinner was amazing. Liza is such a sweet girl, she is lucky to have you as a mom." She smile at her as she walked out hand in hand with Gibbs and got into his car. Jen closed the door. Why did that woman have to be son damn nice? It made her a lot harder to hate. She walked into the living room to find Liza passed out on the couch. She rubber her back " Come on baby, lets get you changed and into bed." Jen remembered when it came down to it she did have Liza, and that was great. It would only be better however if she also had Gibbs.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I will (hopefully) update soon!

-Shai


	9. Chapter 9

So I get a message about adding a new chapter to the story. I have been drowning in school work so I have not had time to write, but I had worked on this chapter. It is just a short filler and I promise that i will write more to add to it soon. This chapter is for Mom2ovia. Enjoy!

-Shai

* * *

"Mom! I'm going now!" called Liza from the front hallway next to the door.

Jenny rushed down the stairs to say goodbye to her little girl who was spending the day with Gibbs. It had gotten quite cold and they were going to go Ice skating while Jenny had some meetings to take care of. She reached the door in time to see Hollis Mann walking up the driveway.

Jenny opened the door " Col. Mann? What are you doing here?" she asked the woman as she stepped inside. " Hi Holly!" Liza screamed as she jumped into the woman's arms. The woman hugged her and kissed her on the head " Hey sweetie. Hello Director, Jethro had to take care of something so he asked if i could pick Liza up on my way to his house." she explained with a smile. Jenny responded with a simple " Oh." and turned to her daughter. " Have a great time baby doll. Call me if you need to." She kissed her as she walked out all bundled up in her winter gear, holding her skates in one hand, and the hand of Hollis Mann in the other.

* * *

"You can't catch me!" giggled Liza as she sped around the ice rink. Gibbs and Holly chased after her trying to get closer. Finally they went on each side of her and grabbed her, picking her up high above the ice. The stopped and put her down again on the ice as a woman skating came up to them " Your daughter is so very cute." complimented the woman. Holly laughed " Oh, thank You, but she is not ours." The woman smiled " Well she looks a lot like you." she said as she began to skate away. Holly leaned down to Liza " How about twice more around then some hot chocolate?" she asked. Liza smiled " And coffee for Gibbs." she replied meaning yes.

* * *

The three sat in the starbucks next to the rink. Liza was telling the other two about her school christmas pageant. There was singing, dancing, and skits and Liza had a part in them all. She was very excited because the whole team plus Holly was coming to see it on opening night! Gibbs watched Liza explain it to Holly who looked very interested in the stories. They got along so well, they loved spending time together. His thoughts were interrupted by Liza calling his name " Gibbs! Can we go and work on your boat and get chinese?" He was a sucker for her and agreed saying it sounded like a great idea. Gibbs was drilling holes into the boat while around the other side Liza was sanding. They had ordered the chinese food and Holly was upstairs waiting for the delivery guy to arrive. "Gibbs?" Liza spoke after a long silence " Can... can I ask you a question?". GIbbs put his tool down " Sure, what is it?". She looked down " I heard my mom talking to someone the other night.." she looked to the stairs and returned her gaze to him " Why doesn't Holly know? About your family I mean." Gibbs looked at her, she looked down " Sorry, I should not have asked."

"No, it's ok. It is just hard to talk about." he responded picking up his tool again. She felt that that was the end of the conversation and returned to work just before Holly called them up for their dinner. Holly was cleaning up when Gibbs announced that he was going to take Liza home because it was getting late. She gave Holly a hug and bundled up in her jacket as she overheard Gibbs and Holly. Then Jumped in the car next to Gibbs and sped off. "Gibbs, why did you tell me about your family? But you won't tell Holly?" Liza asked as the went along the Icy road. " Because" he paused " I don't know. You in some ways remind me of Kelly, plus your mom knows. Holly it is just different." The rest of the car ride was filed with chatter about Christmas plans and talk of Holiday break for Liza starting on Thursday the day after her performance. Finally he puled up in front of the Georgetown house and gave Liza a hug goodbye as Noeimi opened the door.

Jenny walked out of her study and gave the girl a hug. " Who dropped you off baby?" she asked as Liza shed her layers. " Oh" she responded " Gibbs did, Holly was cleaning up dinner. He told her he would be back in a little bit. I think she was staying there tonight." Jenny looked at her daughter with surprise. " What? She had a bag with her. It is just a guess." she flashed her mother a smile then she skipped into the kitchen to get some milk before she went to bed. " Did anything else interesting happen today honey?" asked Jenny as she sat next to her daughter at the kitchen table. " Well" said the girl " We were rushing around the rink and they were chasing me and then they grabbed me and then span me around so that when I let go I shot off in some direction. It was so funny. Then this woman came over and was telling Holly how cute I was, oh and the cus' she thought that I was Gibbs and Holly's daughter, Holly was like Oh no.. and Gibbs and I were just giggling behind her because Holly turned really red. Then Holly said she and Gibbs would come to the show." she stopped to take a breath. " Oh, she did. How nice." Liza finished sipping her milk said goodnight to her mother and Noeimi and hopped off to bed. " Senora, are you ok?" asked Noeimi as she picked up the glass. Jenny smiled " Yes Noeimi, thank you. You can go home now." The woman smiled and quickly yet quietly left the house as Jenny went and sat at her desk with a glass of bourbon.

* * *

Hope you like it. As I said it is more of a filler chapter. I will add more soon. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

I have had very little homework tonight and I have spent hours writing this from notes I had made a while ago. I will post more over thanksgiving but this will be the last chapter until then because I will have a bunch of school work over the weekend. Please review because I really love to read them to find out what I can do better and find out how you like the story so far. This update is for Mom2ovia and Left my heart in Paris! Enjoy!

* * *

The early morning light streamed through the window lighting the whole room. Gibbs turned over embracing the woman next to him in bed. He pulled her closer kissing her on the cheek. " Good Morning" he said still waking up. Holly turned over in bed wrapping an arm around him " Good Morning" she said with a smile. He gently kissed her lips " You sleep alright?" he asked. She smiled at him " What do you think?" she replied kissing him more fiercely. He rolled on top of her deepening the kiss moving his hand to her hip. She moved her hands to his shoulders and gently pushed him off of her. She looked at him " Sorry, Jethro.". He shifted up to look at her " You wanna tell me what is going on Hol? You have been like this since yesterday."

She looked away " I... I am just thinking lately... about...stuff." . He knew exactly about what she was thinking " You mean us. You are thinking about us." . She paused before returning her gaze to him " Yeah Jethro, I mean us. Spending time with you and Liza yesterday, it just makes me wonder about us". With a groan he attempted to get out of bed before the conversation went any further. To his dismay she grabbed him and pulled him back to her. Cupping his face with her hands she brought his attention back to her. " Listen to me Jethro, we have to have this conversation." , she lowered her hands grasping his. he shifted back on to the bed.

"Fine Hol, what do you want to talk about?" he asked with just a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice. She glanced down at their joined hands speaking quietly. " I want to know what our future is Jethro." she raised her head trying to hide the tears filling her eyes. He did not respond even when she made eye contact. " I love you Jethro and I want you." she said in a quivering voice. He still did not respond to her. She dropped his hands and backed up off the bed.

He noticed the change in her face. her expression was no longer one os questioning sadness but distress. " Oh come on Jethro! Is it really that hard? I love you and we have something here. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she said raising her voice in her growing anxiety. Gibbs got off the bed and walked over to the window where she was standing. He grasped her shoulder turning her to face him " I care about you Holly, a lot.". She shook her head " I do not know if that is enough." He pulled her over to the bed, sitting her down. He knelt down in front of her.

" There is something you need to know Holly." he said making full eye contact with her. He placed his hands on her knees and took a breath. " You know I have been divorced 3 times, but I have been married four.". She threw his hands off her knees standing up so quick that she almost knocked him over. " You are married! What the fuck Jethro?" she screamed. He quickly acted, grabbing her flailing arms, " No I am not, their dead Hol, their dead." he screamed back at her. They fell away from each other. There was a moment of silence before she was again able to speak and then all she could do was stammer at simple " What?".

" I was married while I was in the core, her name was shannon and we had a daughter Kelly." he grasped the windowsill. Holly approached him from behind placing a consoling hand on his back. He continued the story, " Shannon witnessed a murder committed by a drug dealer and identified him. He killed them for it. Shot the agent driving their car and they died in the crash.". She was silent for a moment before speaking " Oh God Jethro, I am so sorry." . He turned back to face her, " why did you never tell me?" she asked. He leaned back " Like I said their dead, it is in the past. There is nothing that I can do about it. I was gone Hol, if I had been there it may not have happened.". She leaned in to his arms hugging him tightly " It's not your fault Jethro. I just wish I had known."

He put his arms around her pulling her closer into him. He kissed the top of her head, " I know, I'm sorry." She stood up a again running her hand down his cheek " Don't be. You had your reasons." He put his hand over hers kissing it gently. He interlocked their fingers, placing his other hand on her hip. He smiled " How about we get breakfast?" he asked standing up. She smiled and he kissed her lips. That single kiss began to fill with more passion and deepen. He dropped her hand moving his hand to her back as the threw her arms around his neck. He moved his hands down to her thigh picking her up and moving her over to the bed. He climbed on top of her as she pulled him closer.

* * *

Jenny walked into the kitchen surprised to see Liza already sitting there with hot chocolate and a book. She smiled at her mom as she walked to the coffee maker " Morning mom. How did you sleep?" she asked putting her book down which Jenny now Identified as Animal Farm. She smiled walking over to the table " Animal Farm. Aren't you a little young for that book honey?" she asked as she sat across from her daughter at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Liza smiled, " I don't think so. Plus I know that the book is related specifically to the Russian revolution, soo, well lets face it I just like saying that." she laughed then took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Jenny smiled at her daughter, she was so smart and she was so proud of her. "Speaking of honey don't forget that I leave next weekend for a convention in Moscow so Noeimi will be here." Liza looked at her mom " Mom, what about my christmas pageant? Don't tell me that you forgot!". Jenny smiled at her " No I did not I am flying in that morning so that I can be there to see you." Liza got up from her seat and walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. " Good, because everyone is going to be there." she said as she was returning to her seat. Jenny took a sip of her coffee " Who is everyone?". Liza smiled " Well You, Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, Timmy, Tony, Ducky, and Holly. Oh, I have to go get ready Katie and I are going to the zoo with her mom today and they will be here soon to pick me up." and with that she ran out of the kitchen. Jenny smile " Great I can't wait to see everyone." she mumbled as she took another sip of coffee.

* * *

Unable to find her shirt while Gibbs was downstairs making coffee she went over to the dresser to borrow one of his. She opened the top drawer and as she removed the shirt on the top of the pile she saw something under it. She removed it finding that it was a simple and elegant picture frame. Inside there was a picture of a young Gibbs with a beautiful red headed woman and a adorable red headed girl. The expression on his face was one that she had not seen before. It was true happiness, a happiness she could not bring him. She began to tear up and put the picture back turning away from the dresser. She turned to the door to see Gibbs standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands. She spotted her shirt under the bed. Quickly she grabbed it throwing it on over the bra she was wearing. Gibbs walked in setting the coffees on the dresser closing the still partly open drawer. She just looked at him for a moment before walking over to kiss him on the cheek. She stopped in the doorway " I'm sorry." she said without turning to him. Then she was gone. He waited to hear the front door close and walked over to the window to see her walk to her car and drive away for the last time.

* * *

Seeing that her daughter was out Jenny thought it high time to have a conversation with Gibbs. Throwing on jeans and a sweater she jumped in her car and drove over to his house. She was happy to find that his driveway was absent of cars other then his own, a good sign for her. As usual the front door was open and she let herself in making her way over to the stairwell. Gibbs continued working on his boat as she descended the stairs. " Jethro you and I need to have a talk." she stated bluntly as she approached him. He continued to work, " I am not in the mood right now Jen." he said with out even facing her.

She grabbed the tool in his hands, grabbing his attention at the same time " I don't care Jethro, we are going to talk now.". He released his grip on the tool and let her place it on the work bench. " So, what is it Jen?" he asked as she approached him again. " Listen, I do not like that my daughter knows that Holly is sleeping here. I mean is there any way that the two of you could not be so obvious? It is just as bad at work but that is not the point. Liza is only twelve. She has no reason to know what goes on here." she finally took a breath. He just looked at her for a minute. " Well" he started " You don't have to worry about it anymore. She's gone." he reached for the tool but Jenny beat him to it. She looked at him " What do you mean Jethro?". He took a breath "She found out about shannon and kelly, and I thought that we were ok but she found a picture and walked out on me." " Oh Jethro." she said releasing the tool, but he did not reach for it. She reached out for him "Are you ok?". He lifted his head, "Actually yeah, she loved me but I could not say the same. I guess it is better this way then." He smirked " Plus, i never really got over someone else." She shook her head ' I know how much you loved Shannon Gibbs. But don't you think that maybe she would want you to be happy, even if it is with another person?". He stepped closer to her " I was not talking about Shannon, Jen."

Jenny looked at him confused "What do you mean Jethro?". He grabbed her hand and puller her closer and lightly kissed her. " You Jen, I mean I never really got over losing you."

* * *

It is what everyone has been waiting for I hope. Holly is gone and I swear she will not come back. Don't forget to review!

-Shai


End file.
